His Older Sister
by ChocolateCandyAnime Lover
Summary: She was reincarnated in the last place she thought she would be. It wasn't Naruto, that was for sure. The newly named Hikari Kurosaki was reincarnated into the Bleach universe as Ichigo Kurosaki's older sister.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**So hey guys! My first fanfic on here... just wow! Okay I have been searching for a Bleach reincarnate fanfic and haven't found one (yet). So I'm guessing I'm the first? (Hopefully) So... Hope you guys enjoy it and this was kinda inspired by my friend's fanfic on here; Kasai Yamamoto: Bleach Fanfic by animexxfreakxx. You guys should go check that out ^_^**

**Please review and fave and follow... that would mean lots to me. Love you guys and hope you enjoy`!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach :3**

* * *

I had never really enjoyed my fourteen years of life. Nothing was exciting or fun or anything at all. It was just life to me. Most persons might have seen it as colorful with all kinds of colors like a rainbow, but life to me was black and white. It was plain. Maybe it was because I had no family, friends or even pets for that matter.

All I had was a small room in an orphanage with some dirty old clothes. No one ever paid any attention to me. I was a quiet and hardly ever participated in anything in school or at the orphanage. Maybe that's why I didn't get to have any friends... why no one wanted to adopt me. But I was fine with that.

At least I had a dream. Well something close to it; as soon as I turned eighteen, I would leave this place and go to live in Japan.

I always thought of the place as pretty tourist site and it sounded like a place I would want to live someday. Maybe start anew. Or maybe that was just my inner otaku self talking. Yeah, I was addicted to anime. And yeah, I was a closet otaku. So maybe that was why I wanted to live in the place where anime was created.

Too bad I never got the chance.

At age fourteen, I had died. It was rather a quick death. One minute, I was crossing the road and then some car appeared out of nowhere and hit me. _Hard._

I had never experienced such pain other than that time I had broken my leg while falling down a flight of stairs. And that _was_ painful, but this pain was ten times worse. I could have felt the force of the car as it slammed into my side, which sent me flying back a few feet away and pushed onto the hard concrete floor.

Who ever said dieing was peaceful needs to get their facts straight.

But thankfully it didn't last for long. As my body lay on the concrete ground, I watched as my world grew dimmer and dimmer. I couldn't hear the sounds of cars screeching to a stop anymore or the person on the sidewalk who demanded that they call an ambulance.

All I could feel or hear or see was the peaceful silence of the darkness, and I welcomed it with open arms.

* * *

Suddenly, I couldn't breathe anymore. I felt like I was being squeezed by the very thing that welcomed me. It was suffocating and I hated it. I wanted it to go away. To leave me alone. Was this how death treated you? I was a good girl; I never lied or anything so at least death could give me a break and let me enjoy it.

But it seemed as if death didn't want that.

I was blinded by a flash of light, and the next thing I knew, I could see but couldn't see at the same time. Blurriness was a better word for my sight. I could make out colors, but not faces or objects. But then someone was wailing like a baby and it was annoying.

Very annoying.

Not too soon after, I find out I was the one who was screaming. I felt my body being moved and soon I was wrapped in some kind of material. It was an annoying bright pink.

The next thing, I felt arms holding me as a soft voice hushed me. Trying to blink away the blurriness to look at the person holding me, I felt a hand rub my head. That was when whoever was holding me started to talk nonsense. It was then I noticed that I had stopped crying and I tried to understand what the person was saying.

_It sounds like Japanese..._

A deeper voice came and soon I was wrenched away from the softer voice and was being held by someone slightly hairy. I could feel my lips as they began to tremble and soon as the hairy person began to speak, I started to wail again.

I suspected this new person to be male by the deep voice as he tried to shush me, but I wanted the softer voice to hold me. I wanted the woman to hold me again. Soon enough, I was handed back and I quickly shut my mouth. The woman holding me chuckled and I felt my eyes began to droop.

Maybe I should've noticed by then I was a baby, but I was too tired and so I fell asleep in the woman's arms.

* * *

It didn't take me long to find out I was somehow a baby. It came to me when my vision cleared up and found out that I indeed was somehow reincarnated into an anime.

What gave away?

Well my new father of course. The first time he changed me, I recognized the black hair and dark eyes. The goofy look and the deep voice.

My first word was his name, even though I was only a year I said it quite clearly.

"Isshin."

* * *

**So... Whatchu guys think? Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Okay so Chapter one was like a prologue but... eh *shrugs* **

**Thanks to my first four reviewers!:**

**Hylla: Thanks!**

**Xoxosincerelyabby: Pssh. I would never do that to yall :D**

**Lipsylove: I will!**

**AnimeLover0000: It was just the prologue :D that's why its so short.**

**My five followers: Crimson Ribbon, GetWithIt, Lipsylove, NamikazeMia and Xoxosincerelyabby**

**My favoriters: CourtneyJo, Crimson Ribbon, Lipsylove and Random2Friends.**

**Thanks guys! You guys rock!**

**Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ichigo and his friends and family and... who ever else is apart of Bleach I didn't create :D**

* * *

_Hikari._

That's what Misaki- my new mom- and Isshin- my new dad- calls me. I actually do like the name. But it is a little annoying every time _dad_ calls me 'Little sparkie', I mean _really?_

Mom is by far most the sweetest person I have ever met in this world or my old one. Every night she always sits beside my cradle and have her hand brushing through my hair as she sings to me. There are a lot of more lovely things she does, but this is far most my favorite.

Since I am only one, I couldn't walk yet but I could say some 's quite an accomplishment since I only have only two teeth in my mouth. Both of my parents have already started to teach me the Japanese language. Since I had already started a program on the internet in my old world, it isn't so hard. Though I know Kanji is going to make my head hurt.

I hadn't noticed until some time later that I am the only child so far. Ichigo hasn't been born yet, and so Karin and Yuzu either. And so it is a little lonely, but I think my idiotic father makes up for it along with my sweet mother.

_My father... My Mother..._

Those words are so unfamiliar to me. I had never had parents and so it is quite surprising waking up every morning to the couple.

Sometime in November, mom got pregnant. I can still remember how happy I was when they told me on Christmas day. I was ecstatic at the news. Ichigo will be coming soon. And I'll be his big sister!

* * *

My birthday is actually a day I look forward to. Since it is in April, it is when the Cherry Blossoms usually begin to bloom and they are by far most my favorite flowers in Japan. Mom had made sure that dad planted one right next to my window. So on my birthday, the sweet smell of the pink flowers greet me as I wake up.

"Kari-chan~!" I sigh audibly as dad comes crashing down the door, that goofy look on his face. "Happy Birthday~!"

_I wonder when I get older if he'll ever pounce on me like he did to Ichigo in the anime. _I giggle as he picks me up from the bed. _Knowing him... he would probably do just that._

My mom came into the small room and quickly takes me from dad's arms and kisses me on top of my head.

"Happy Birthday, sweetie." She murmurs into my ear.

Snuggling up close to her, I reply, "Thanks, mommy and daddy."

Three months after my second birthday, on July fifteenth, the orange haired strawberry is born.

Sitting patiently in the lobby with dad holding my hand, we await the doctor to tell us the news. I could actually feel dad's anxiety pushing off in waves. I giggle seeing his look.

"Don't worry, daddy." I murmur, squeezing his big hand with my little one. "Mommy and my little brother are going to be fine."

* * *

Dad pushes the door open and I stare at my mother as she holds a bundle of blue blankets in her arms. Her pretty brown curly hair is pulled back from her face as her brown eyes stare down. She looks up when dad closes the door and smiles at me, beckoning me to come.

Slowly, I make my way over and stand beside the bed and stare at my smiling mother.

"Hikari, meet your new baby brother, Ichigo." I feel myself lifted up and I look down at the small face in the blankets.

"He's cute." I mumble, my eyes never leaving the sleeping baby. I could hear mom and dad's chuckles, but I ignore them. "I'm going to be the best older sister to him, you'll see mama and papa."

"We know, baby." Mom murmurs.

It takes about a week before they let mom finally come home. But I didn't mind. I spent all the time in bed with her and Ichigo.

Although he always cries when he doesn't get his own way.

When we finally get to go home with them, dad shows mom the room that is right next to mine that will be Ichigo's room. It is like an exact replica of mine even though mine is pink and his blue.

_Finally things are starting to move. _I frown down at the sleeping baby in the crib. _What am I going to do, little Ichi?_

* * *

The years fly by so quickly and with mom and dad working downstairs in the clinic, I'm usually Ichigo's babysitter. Not that I minded much. Ichigo as a toddler is just too cute and with him now learning to talk and walk, it makes it even more cuter.

"No, Ichi!" I quickly drop the video camera I was using as a way to embarrass him when he gets older with baby footage, I quickly snag my little four year old brother from going down the steps.

"But I wanna see mama and papa, 'Kari-nee." His adorable pout makes it hard to resist but I still manage.

"Sorry, Ichi. Mom is... um-"

"Getting our baby sisters!" he finishes for me.

"Yeah... you could say that." I let out a relieved sigh.

_Besides six year olds aren't supposed to know about... giving birth yet._

Just then, dad appears and with Ichigo in one hand and me in the other, we head down to the clinic.

The twins are in a cot as mom looks over them. Dad disappears and appears back with two feeding bottles and Ichigo and I walk over to mom.

"Karin and Yuzu." Mom says as I hold onto her hand and watch at the crying twins. One has dad's dark hair while the other has mom's brown hair. "You're younger sisters."

It's then that I notice that it is only Ichigo and I that have different shades of hair color from our family members. Ichigo has his orange colored hair, which I sometimes envy over not having. While I have strawberry blonde. But we still managed to snag mom's chocolate brown eyes.

"That means you have to protect them like you do each other." Dad says behind us. Ichigo readily nods, remembering what dad said his name meant.

I stare at them all, hating what will be happening in a few years from now.

* * *

**And this is the last chapter on Hikari's childhood. I want the rest to come as memories in the canon plot. Hope no one is mad at that *smiles sheepishly***

**Hope you guys liked it!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Listening to Fullmetal Alchemist openings while writing a Bleach fanfic? JUST FUCKING AWESOME! :D Anyways... Thanks to the following people:**

**AnimexxFreak: Yes you are lazy for leaving that so cool fanfic of yours lol and thanks for the review and follow :3 **

**Nymphadora Jackson: Thank you :D**

**Thanks to everyone who favorited or followed :D since they're so many of you... I'm too lazy to write all your names at the moment. Please forgive me! And thanks for everyone who at least viewed this!**

**Enjoy and Yui's Again song and Let it out by Miho Fukuhara inspired this chapzie for some reason :/**

* * *

**...**

* * *

The years fly by so quickly, that I am already eleven years of age and Ichigo being at the age where he needed me along with the twins more than ever.

"Hey!" I yell, causing the two males to spin around from their teasing to the orange haired younger sibling of mine. "If you two don't leave my brother alone, I'll plummet both of you into the ground!"

The taller one sneers at me, but me being taller than him along with being older makes him have to look up at me.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you-" He's cut off by my fist which connects to his chin and he falls to the ground.

"Hey!" His friend yells, but his eyes widen in fear seeing my murderous look. "Let's go, Jin."

Picking up the boy who glares at me, the two nine year old's walk away.

"Hmph." I glare after them before I turn around to my brother. My glare evaporates seeing his thankful look.

"Thanks, 'Kari-neechan." I shrug before we began to our way to the dojo where Ichigo- just like in the canon- trains in karate. "But..."

"Eh?" I raise an eyebrow and look down at him questioningly.

"I have to protect myself and you and Karin and Yuzu and mom-"

I laugh seeing the determined look on his face, making him pout up at me.

"Yes, you do. But let me protect for a little more, okay? Besides, I am older than you." I ruffle his hair as we stop in front of the dojo. "Mom is going to pick you, okay? Bye!"

He nods before giving me a bright smile and running into the building. "Bye, Nee-chan!"

* * *

"Aren't they back yet?" I ask dad, who frowns looking out to the dark outside.

"No, they haven't." My eyes widens.

"Dad... today is what day?" I ask, my hands trembling.

"June 17th." he says a concerned look on his face seeing my expression.

I don't respond, I sprint out of the house past Yuzu and Karin who are playing in the living room. I hear dad's voice, but don't stop.

_I'm so stupid... I forgot that this was going to happen. How could I?_

My bare feet smack against the cold concrete side walks with the night's cold air whipping my hair into a frenzy behind me. The sounds of the vehicles as they stop to a screech before they can hit me over are not heard, all my thoughts are focused on reaching to my mother and little brother.

The sound of the river makes me look to my right to see the familiar river swollen from the heavy rain.

"Ichigo! Mom!" I yell as I try to make out any sign of them. A whimper makes me stop in my tracks and I look to the sound, the feeling of blood draining from my face. "No..."

I run toward the scene and once again stop. My mother's form is on top of Ichigo, whose brown eyes are wide, blood everywhere.

"M-mom?" I Croak.

"'Kari-nee..." My eyes snap to my brother and I gently removed mother from off of him. Slowly, he sits up, his eyes still wide. "I-I-"

I cut him off and pull him into a hug, our mother lying lifelessly on my lap. I didn't notice the tears that stream down my face until a sob erupts from my throat.

"M-mom... she's g-gone, Ichigo." I manag out and then bend over slightly as another sob leaves me. "S-she's dead."

It's then that I notice the tears that flow down his cheeks as he stares down at our mother in my lap.

The one thing that I didn't notice as I held onto my brother and dead mother is the small peaceful smile on her face.

* * *

"He skipped school again, 'Kari-"

"He has the right to!" Everyone seems taken aback from my shout. I glare at the Principle and my father. "Our mother _died _a week ago. He needs time away from everything!"

"We know, Hikari-chan." The Principle murmurs, his dark eyes softens. "We just want to know if you know where he is."

"You should know." I glance at my father, whose features have aged over the stressful week. "Can I go now?"

My father and the Principle nod in sync and I quickly escape from the claustrophobic room. The sun filters through the glass windows of Mashiba Junior High as I walk along them. It's quiet due to the fact that school has finished over an hour ago.

Dad knew where I was going, so I didn't wait for him. The busy streets of Karakura meet me as I make my way down the pavements to the familiar spot. The fact that the river is not too far from school, is a relief for me. I spot the spiky orange hair from a mile away and I make my way over to him.

Like always, Ichigo wanders the river banks ever since the death of our mother, a lost look on his face.

"Ichi-nii," He doesn't turn away from the view of the sun touching the river and I let my arms wound around his small shaking frame. "It's alright... Let it out, fratellino."

At the sound of those words, Ichigo spins around and wraps his arms around me and sobbs into my white school shirt.

"I-it's my fault, nee-chan. It's all my fault!" I let my fingers comb through his orange spikes, feeling the tears soak into my shirt.

"No it's not. I don't blame you, neither Karin, Yuzu or dad, so stop blaming yourself." I murmur soothingly. He finally looks up at me with wide brown eyes, tears still falling down his cheeks.

"Really?" I nod, a soft smile on my face.

"Ichigo!" We both look around at the voice to see Karin and Yuzu running toward us. I let him go and run toward them.

"You big idiot!" Karin yells, glaring at him as Yuzu hugs him. "You had us worried sick, you know!"

She finally relents into hugging him also and I watch dad walk toward him also. I stay a little away and let dad speak to him. I look up at the sky, the colors of sunset more prominent now. The feeling of arms around me makes me look down to see Yuzu's brown eyes staring up worriedly at me.

"Nee-chan okay?" I smile down at her and kneel down and pulled her into a hug.

"Yes, Nee-chan is okay. We're all going to be okay." I whisper hugging her closer.

* * *

**AN:This is going to be in past tense :D**

* * *

My hand hesitated on knocking the door.

_Should I be doing this?_

A shake of my head and I finally knock. The shoji styled door finally opened showing a familiar dark skinned bulky man. He stared down questioningly at me.

"Can I help you, little girl?" I gulped and nodded up at him.

"I'm here to see Urahara-san, sir." I couldn't read his expression, but the man slid the door open widely and gestured for me to enter. I hesitantly walked in and looked around.

It was just like in the anime; the front was made into a candy shop.

"Wait here please." He left and I shifted from one foot to another.

Over the course of three months, I had already enrolled into Karakura High and it being four years since mother's death things had started to pick up again slowly. Gangs had already started to pick on Ichigo, leaving me to beat most of them to pulp- much to Ichigo's annoyance.

I even gained a nickname; Akuma no keshin. I laughed when Ichigo told me of the silly nickname, even accepting to paste it on my door.

The twins were now in their third year of elementary school and Ichigo was finishing off Junior high and would be in High school in the next two years. Dad still had the clinic where he worked non-stop, but he still found time to try a fight with Ichigo- sometimes with me also- and would just end up being implanted into either the wall, floor or threw out of windows.I sighed.

_Time flies so quickly..._

The door behind me slid open and I looked up to see yet another familiar face hidden under a bucket hat.

"Ah, well what can I do for such a pretty young girl~?" Kisuke asked as he closed the door behind him.

Breathing in, I squared my shoulders. _I can do this!_

"Kisuke Urahara; Ex-Captain of Squad Twelve in the Gotei Thirteen found in the Soul Society." I said. The man stared at me, but the creepy smile never left his face.

"Oh~? And how would a small girl like you know such things? Unless..." He let the sentence go unfinished as he awaited my answer.

I shook my head. "I am not a Shinigami. I am but a human- I think. My name is Hikari Kurosaki and I have to discuss some important matters with you."

* * *

**WELL THAT WAS HARD AS SHIT! :3 HOPE YOU GUYS LOVED IT! please review for me please!**

**I hope you guys didn't mind the abrupt change in tenses :3**

**P.s: fratellino in Italian means Little brother :3 I think!**

** Akuma no Keshin means devil incarnate **

** Thanks are going out to google translate! Without you, I don't know how I would have lived :3**

**See you guys in the next chappie~!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**Well hello there :D Since most of you wouldn't know of the holiday yesterday that is celebrated in my country, I'll just say Happy Belated Emancipation Day ^_^ Anyway... I am on a roll today since I'm busy on this beautiful Saturday day :3 And I hope this chapzie can satisfy for today and tomorrow!**

**Thanks are going out to the following peoples .-.**

**Random2Friends: Hehhe I like your review. You'll see ^_^**

**To the wonderful Guest ^_^ I'm glad you liked it**

**Rei-chan the Shinigami: Awww ^_^ yes I am right now :3**

**TheLunaGoddess: Thank you so much :)**

**And **all** my wonderful Viewers, favoriters, and followers YOU GUYS ARE TOTALLY AWESOME!**

* * *

_**Two Years Later...**_

* * *

"Boss, I'm done!" Looking up from the list in her hands, Nanami Fukunoshi smiles warmly at me and waves.

"Alright, be careful now, Hikari-chan!" I nod and quickly close my locker in the dressing room and go trough the back door. Since the starting of this year, I've been working at Fukunami's. It's a cafe that's not too far away from my afternoon job at the Urahara's.

Closing the door behind me, I release a tired sigh.

"Took you long enough." mutters a quiet voice. Looking up from fixing my sneakers, I grin at the familiar teen glaring down at me.

"Aw, Takashi, been waiting long?" said boy, rolls his eyes and pushes off the concrete wall he was bracing on.

"Kisuke is waiting. Let's go." I sigh but follow after him.

Ever since telling Kisuke everything, the man instead of wanting information, insisted that I work for him during the afternoons in return he would do anything in return. I was a little suspicious at first, but accepted and I asked him to train me. Couple months after working and training under Kisuke, I was introduced to Takashi.

"Watch it!" I blink as I'm pulled away from the corner which we were crossing and crashed into the teen as a car speeds away. "You wanna die or sum'n?"

"T-thanks." I murmur. He just shakes his head and keeps on walking and I soon follow again.

There's a reason Kisuke insisted Takashi to watch over me. I am clumsy.

* * *

"'Kari-chan~!" I sigh and put a strained smile on as I quickly push the boxes up onto the shelve and turn around to see Kisuke grinning at me.

"Yes?" He pouts at my irritated tone but quickly overcomes it.

"When you're done there, you just have to close up the front shop and you can leave, okay?" I nod and he disappears.

_I over work my self..._

* * *

"'Kari-chan~!" My eye twitches as I close the door behind me and let my left foot connect with my father's face, successfully stopping him from coming any closer.

"Dad, we discussed this; personal space is needed at my age." He lands onto the floor, but quickly recovers.

"How was your day? Did any boy molest you? Just tell daddy and he'll-"

"No." I deadpan causing the man to pout. I leave him at the front door and walk into the kitchen where I know everyone will be. "Tadaima!"

"Okaerinasai, Nee-chan!" I smile at Yuzu as she turns away from the stove and smiles at me. "How was your day?"

"Okay, I guess." I ruffle Karin's dark hair, but the girl just glares at me slightly before resuming to drinking her tea. "Where's Ichigo?"

"He's not home as yet." Karin drones, placing the cup down and putting her chin in her hand. "As usual."

"Ichi-nii must be fighting again." Yuzu says worriedly, stirring the pot that smells suspiciously like curry.

"That idiot of a son will get a beating when he get's home!" dad yells, coming into the room, the red mark that I had given him from my sneaker already gone.

"You mean you'll get the beating." I mutter, taking a seat beside Karin.

* * *

_Just breathe, Hikari. They'll stop sooner or later..._

A tick mark appears at the back of my head as my eyebrow begins to twitch from irritation from the 'fight' commencing between Ichigo, who had just arrived late from school, and dad.

Karin sits nonchalantly beside me as Yuzu frowns worriedly at the two. Finally, Ichigo somehow makes dad land face first into the wall and that's when I had had enough.

"Would the two of you stop!" I yell. "Get your asses into your chairs and let's have a _normal_ family dinner for once or so help me _I'll_ beat the crap out of the two of you!"

The place has gone eerily quiet as the Ichigo and dad finally take their seats, flinching away from my intense glare. I finally let the glare go and smile with my eyes closed.

"Now, why don't we talk about our day, no?" I say in my Italian accent which I had somehow regained after some tutoring, and which they somehow find scary. "Yuzu, why don't you go first?"

* * *

"'Kari-neechan, you can be scary, you know that right?" I blink innocently at Karin as we gather the dishes while Yuzu washes them at he sink.

"Who me, Karin-chan? Never." I wave her off with my free hand while the other hold the plates. It's quite easy after having to juggle multiple boxes with one hand at both the Cafe and Urahara's shop.

"Keep telling your self that." Karin mutters. Placing the plates down beside Yuzu, I ruffle their hair before calling it a night and heading to the stairs toward my room.

Almost immediately, I'm bombarded by Ichigo, who grabs my hand and rushes up the stairs with me in tow and pushes me into his room. On his bed is Rukia, who smiles seeing me.

Sometime during last week, the Soul Reaper had appeared and now bunked in Ichigo's closet.

"Need me to look over your body while you go demon killing?" I ask rhetorically, and Ichigo rolls his brown eyes.

"Why do you have to say it like that, Hikari?" he asks, scowling slightly at me. I shrug.

"I say it like it is, baby." he winces at the name, and Rukia frowns at me.

"Isn't Ichigo your brother?" She asks.

"He is." I confirm.

"Then why did you call him... 'baby'?" I sigh and ruffle her hair.

"You're too young to understand, Rukia-chan."

"I'm older than you." She says deadpan.

"Honey, seriously. I'm like a hundred and thirty-one year old in a seventeen year old girl's body." I say.

"That's a lie." Ichigo scoffs, as Rukia pulls on the glove and watches with awed eyes.

"You're right. I'm like a thirty-one year old woman in a seventeen year old girl's body." I say seriously. Ichigo doesn't get to respond and Rukia punches him in the face with her gloved hand, successfully letting his Soul Reaper form appear and his human body to slump on the floor.

"W-what the hell?! Next time a warning would be helpful, Rukia!" Ichigo yells, but Rukia ignores him and pulling by his ear walks to opened window.

"Let's go, strawberry!"

"What did you just call me, you twit?!" But the rest goes unheard as the two vanishes. Walking toward the door, I smile slightly.

"Be careful, fratellino." I murmur before closing the window. Picking up his dead body- not really dead, I remind myself- I put it onto his bed and climb in beside him. I pull the body closer toward me and smile remembering the toddler him coming to sleep with me.

"Hurry and come home." I whisper before I fall asleep.

* * *

**So this chapter was like a filler chappie a little after Rukia came into the picture. Hope you guys don't mind me skipping out the part were Ichigo becomes the soul reaper. I just didn't know how to put Hikari into the picture. Oh and Takashi :3 I'll explain about him more later on ^_^**

**Tadaima means I'm home and Okaerinasai means welcome home :3 we all know what Fratellino means but just in case you guys forgot, it means little brother in Italian. And yeah, Hikari was Italian before being reincarnated :p**

**Reviews are love so please review!**

**Laterzzz**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**How long has it been...? I'm so sorry for the terrible lapse but I do have a commanding job now... I'm now a sub- teacher and it's really hard to get time for my own. So sorry .**

**Well... it's a busy week since I'm taking care of a bunch of kids ages ranging from five to eight *shudders* but! It's only for this week and it's a Church thing so I don't mind so much... Anyways thanks for my reviewers:**

**kaylabear1: lol good question... I hope her powers I reveal in this chapter is up to your standings!**

**safranbrod: well... Hikari is humans and we all have our disadvantages don't we? And I don't think I said that since she trains under Kisuke that's she's badass and all that. You'll see in this chapter and yeah do agree with you that Ichigo had ALLOT of burdens for a teen. **

**Thanks to all the viewers and favoriters and followers... all of you I love ^_^**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

The sound of customers quickens my steps as I move back and forth. The clicking of my black heels against the white tiled floor cannot be heard. Maybe because it's Friday, making the cafe even more crowded than usual.

"Here you go, sir." I murmur, sliding the plate onto the table with my right hand while the other held the serving platter. The usual warm smile on my face, which as usual makes the customer relax even further in the small yet comfortable cafe known as Fukunami's.

"Thanks." Nodding, I move through the familiar routine back to the double doors at the back of the room and slip in and the noise goes slightly faint. I drop the silver platter onto the counter and brace against the white wall releasing a sigh.

"You're working hard, 'Kari-chan." Looking up, I smile faintly at Tamaki the cook as he glances over his shoulder to give me a grin.

But before I can say anything, my phone rings. Slipping my hand into the white apron that is tied around my pleated black skirt, I pull out the silver electronic. My eyes roll seeing the familiar number. Flipping open the phone, I put it to my ears.

"Speak to me, babe." There's a chuckle on the other end.

"'Kari-chan, don't tell me you already forgot what tomorrow is?" I stiffen slightly at the mention of tomorrow.

"I know what's going to happen tomorrow, Kisuke. You don't need to remind me."

"Just wanted to remind you. Don't need you to skip it again like the last couple years, now do we?"

"Y-yeah. I gotta go, Kisuke. See you later." I don't even wait for his response and quickly shut the phone.

"Hikari?" I smile faintly at the worried look on the old man's face.

"I'm fine, Tamaki-san." The look the cook gives me tells me that he doesn't believe that.

* * *

"'Kari-chan~!" My eyebrow twitches and I quickly shut my bedroom window, causing the face of my father to smash into it. I wince slightly.

"Dad, I told you about climbing my tree to jump into my window." I grumble, rubbing my face as a yawn leaves my mouth. "Try waking me up normally for once."

Very comically his face slides down the window, and he falls to the ground.

Which was a very long way down. I think. Woops.

Scratching my head, I head for the bathroom and to wash my face. The cold water makes the rest of sleep leave me, and I stare at my reflection in the mirror.

For some reason, I had cut my hair- much to my father's disappointment, and now the strawberry locks fell just to my shoulders and curled slightly. It reminded me of how I looked when I was Isabella Fiore in the past, making me feel a little more comfortable. Dad even said I looked like mom when she was a teenager.

My heart feels like it has just been squeezed.

_Mom..._

Today was the day we visited her grave. Well, it would be my first time since I haven't visited her after the funeral.

My hands grip the sink as my breathing quickens slightly.

"Come on, Hikari. Do you have to take so long in the bathroom?" comes an irritated voice outside.

"Be right out, Ichigo!"

* * *

The sun's rays hit my face and I scowl slightly that I had forgotten to bring a hat.

Up ahead, dad walked with Ichigo and the girls were a little farther up. Wearing a pair of jeans and a white button up shirt with my sneakers, I think I dress appropriate to see my mother's grave for the second time. She always said that she could see that I wouldn't be a girly- dressy kind of girl.

A smile tugs on my lips.

"You can do it, Yuzu! Hang in there!" I jump and look to see my father has now standing on his hands. We all stop and sweat drop at the sight. "You see, dad's on your side!"

I roll my eyes and watch as Karin turns away and begins to walk away, must be saying something to Yuzu.

Of course, dad hears whatever Karin says. "You wrong about that!" I watch as the idiot of a father begins to walk on his hands toward Karin and Yuzu.

"Look out, Yuzu!" Karin looks back and yells and just in time, Yuzu moves out the way and dad flies by and ends up getting kicked by Karin and it's my turn to dodge as he rolls back down the hill we were climbing.

"Now we can walk in peace for a while." Karin says and begins to walk again.

"Whew!" Ichigo says as I come to stand beside him. "Man, it's hot. Even for the middle of June this heat's unusual."

"You could say that again." I mutter, wiping sweat away from my forehead.

"Someone's up there already." comes Karin's voice.

"Wow, she must have had to wake up early to get to the top."

"Uh-huh." Karin agrees with her twin. At Ichigo's comical surprised look, I know it's Rukia. Looking up, I spot the familiar dark haired girl. Trying to make it harder for him, I elbow Ichigo in his ribs while a innocent look of surprise comes to my face.

"Isn't that your friend-" I don't even get to finish as Ichigo flies past us and heads straight to a waving Rukia. Yuzu and Karin both turn to me, questioning looks on their faces.

"Whose that, Kari-nee?" Yuzu asks as Karin continues to look at me.

"Oh just one of Ichigo's school friends. Let's walk up and meet them." Both follow me as Karin speaks.

"I didn't know he had girls as friends except Tatsuki."

I ignore this, but can't help but chuckle at the true statement.

**...'...**

**I will try and update this weekend again so sorry .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Aww . You guys made me update because of the encouragement :) Thanks and I'm finally revealing Hikari's powers in this chapter too ^_^ Hope it's not confusing or anything *smiles sheepishly***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It didn't surprise me that Ichigo quickly ditched us,looking practically flustered the whole time as he dragged Rukia away with some story about her being from his middle school days.

"Why don't you guys go on ahead to mom's grave? I'll meet yah there!" were his last words as he disappeared with Rukia.

"Aha!" Karin says, as we continue to walk causing me to look down to see an amused look on her face.

"What's that suppose to mean, Karin!" Yuzu asks quite worriedly from my other side.

"What it means is that our little Ichigo has finally grown up and become a man." she explains causing me to laugh.

It didn't take long for us to reach the grave yard. Yuzu and Karin immediately goes on ahead, carrying the things they were going to use to decorate mom's grave, but I stopped with my hands clenching. Yuzu stops along with Karin when they noticed that I hadn't followed them in.

"'Kari-nee?" comes Yuzu's worried tone. I hadn't realize that my head is now lowered looking at my feet until I heard her and quickly look up to meet with her worried brown eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"I... I-uh. It's nothing, Yuzu." I smile slightly and finally begin to walk once more, not looking at any of the grave stones along my path.

"But-"

"Just drop it, Yuzu. It's clear she doesn't wanna talk about it." mumbles Karin, shoving her hands into her pockets in a casual manner and continues to walk. Soon after, I hear Yuzu's footsteps behind me and I jump slightly when I feel something clasp around my arm. Looking down, I can't help but smile fully seeing her determined look.

"Don't feel sorry for not visiting mom's grave, 'Kari-nee." Yuzu says, her grip not loosen the slightest as we continue to walk. "I know she would understand why you didn't come."

I stay silent and let the two lead me toward mom's grave.

* * *

I could still remember that day clearly. The day my mother was buried. It was all too clear in my memory unlike my vivid past life that I could barely remember a thing about except important things.

No, mom's burial will forever be etched into my memory. How dad watched on solemn, as Yuzu cried and Karin looked close to tears. Ichigo held tightly onto my hand that day, never letting go as silent tears slid down his cheek. But me?

I didn't cry. I didn't deserve to cry for my mother that I let die. That I didn't save...

Now as I stared at the ordinary looking grave stone that Yuzu hurriedly placed flowers on and Karin began to clean I just stood there, with my hands clenched once again at my sides, just staring at the grave.

_I'm so sorry, mother. _How many times have I said that and thought that? Surely by now it was close to a million already or even more.

When Yuzu and Karin are finished, I watch s both gather in front of mom's grave beside me. Karin, clasping her hands, closed her eyes as if in a silent prayer as Yuzu just stared, looking close to tears. Frowning, I go to put a hand on her shoulder in a gesture, but she crumples to the ground and begins to sob.

"Yuzu," I mumble lowering myself to her. I put a hand around and let her continue to cry.

"Hey, you can't keep bursting into tears every time we come here, you know." Karin had stooped also, and glares slightly at the still crying Yuzu. "We're eleven. We are big kids now."

"Karin, stop." I warn her, but she ignores me and Yuzu sniffles as she looks to Karin.

"I know, but it just makes me sad." At this, she returns her head on my lap as I take a seat on the ground and let her cry in my lap.

"Oh geesh. Are you sure you're my sister?"

Before I can scold Karin, dad's voice interrupts.

"I'll show you three!" I sigh and turn slightly to see my idiot of a father making idiotic poses for whatever stupid reason he had come up with. "It's time for the annual Kurosaki eating competition. So lets get started-!"

He is cut off, of course, by Karin's foot kicking him square in the jaw. "You win for being the most annoying dad of the year!"

"I can't agree more." I deadpan at the man who crashes into a grave, breaking it.

"I won already?! But I was just getting started!" comes his excited voice, though he should have been hurt. But of course he gets to his feet once more, says something stupid and then gets beaten for it. But I laugh as Karin runs away, opting dad to follow.

"Come back and fight like a man!" he yells. I roll my eyes at the two, before turning my attention back to Yuzu who continues to cry.

"Hey, you think mom would want you to be crying, Zuzu-chan?" I mumble softly causing her to sit up slightly and wipe her eyes as she sniffles once more.

"N-no..." I smile at her, making her smile slightly. "She would want me to smile."

"That's right. So let's both smile, okay?"

"Okay, 'Kari-nee."

* * *

I shiver, looking around the burial ground.

_Hollow... Powerful one too..._ Gritting my teeth, I get to my feet at the same time as Karin.

"Something's here." she murmurs, making Yuzu look up at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Karin looks to Yuzu before looking to me.

"You felt it too right, Hikari-nee?" I hesitantly nod at her, my brows pulling together. My eyes widen, seeing a flash of black.

"Karin, Yuzu! Get out the way!" Both pairs of eyes widen as I shove them out of the way, my eyes narrowing slightly as the face of the monster slowly comes into view.

"Go get dad, now!" I yell at them, getting into a stance. Both stare at me and I glare at them. "I said now!"

"'Kari-nee..." Karin grabs Yuzu's hand and takes off in the direction that dad should be. I let out a sigh.

_At least they're safe..._

**_"Forgot about me, little human?"_ **I glare up at the creature, my hands slowly unclench from the tight grip.

"No. An you'll wish that I did!" I yell. Closing my eyes, I let out a breath as I began to concentrate on the energy. Slowly, I can feel it beginning to surround me and I open my eyes to feel the cool feeling of Reishi in my hands. Looking down, the two weapons make me grin.

**_"What an interesting power you hold, little human. It smells actually..._ devine. What are you?"** I can't help but smirk as I raise the two hand guns that were silver in color both point directly at the familiar looking Hollow.

"None of your business!" I yell, and pull the trigger of the Spirit Weapon, which causes silver blasts of energy to escape from the two weapons. Once again, feeling the Reishi gathering at the bottom of my feet, I quickly move back, awaiting for the clouds of dust that had appeared around the hollow to disappear.

_I got a hit on him, didn't I? _I grit my teeth once more when a dark chuckle comes from inside the clouds of dust.

_**"I think I have a good idea what you are, little human. But I'll have to test my theory out first!"**_Then, the large Hollow lunges at me.

"Shit." Is all I get to say before I move back once more. "This is going to be really hard, isn't it?"

I didn't need a reply to know I was right.

* * *

**I really hate how these chappies are so so short . I promise to make the next one more longer!**

**Anyone wanna guess Hikari's power? :3**


End file.
